


Come a Little Bit Closer

by VelvetSky



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23180167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VelvetSky/pseuds/VelvetSky
Summary: A small collection of drabbles with various pairs all written for the darcyverse darcyland drabble race to the prompt Come a Little Bit Closer (song by Jay and the Americans)
Relationships: Clint Barton/Darcy Lewis, Darcy Lewis/Loki, Darcy Lewis/Steve Rogers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	1. Steve/Darcy

**Author's Note:**

> This first one is Steve/Darcy.

Darcy moved slowly, swaying her hips as Steve sat watching. The light was dim, but lit just enough to draw the blue out in his eyes. She offered a hand and he stood up and pulled her in close. He caught on fast. And soon he was definitely the one leading. Swaying and dipping and turning her around. She had to giggle and smiled. “Where did you learn that one?”

“Too many dance halls where I had nothing to do but watch. Guess I learned something after all.” Steve smirked and leaned in for a kiss she would not deny.


	2. Darcy/Clint

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is Darcy/Clint.

“What are you doing over there?” Darcy saw Clint huddled in the corner.

“Nothing, never you mind.” He quickly covered something up as she came a little closer.

“You are obviously up to something and it is not a holiday or anyone’s birthday. Come on, I won’t tell.”

Clint hopped up nudging her toward the door. “It’s a nice day, you should go enjoy it. No need to worry about me.”

“Well, that’s not suspicious or anything.” Darcy tried to plant her feet and Clint hoisted her over his shoulder.

“Hey!” Darcy tried to smack his ass as she dangled.


	3. Darcy/Loki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is Darcy/Loki.

“If you come a little bit closer, I’ll show you.” Loki smiled at Darcy.

“Why does that feel like the beginning to every cautionary tale I’ve ever heard?” Darcy cocked an eyebrow at him.

“Because it probably is. But I promise to do no permanent damage, and you’ll have a good time.” Loki’s fingers beckoned.

Darcy took his hand somewhat apprehensively. But she really did want to know what he could do with that magic. “So, what can you show me?”

“Anything you’d like. I can take you places you’ve never dreamed and show you things you long to see.”


End file.
